Rough, Ready, Wrecked
by violetdances
Summary: Mature Penguins Only. Warnings inside. PWP


Own nothing.

Warnings: Sizekink, Cumplay, Anal

Kurt hurried Blaine into his bedroom, his heart pounding, already growing hard just thinking about what was coming. Even with his dad's new responsibilities, having Finn around meant they didn't get to enjoy an empty house very often, and they _needed_ an empty house to do anything more than blowjobs, because Blaine just could not. Keep. Quiet. Kurt licked his lips, thinking of the sounds Blaine would be making soon, and pushed the door closed behind them. Blaine turned, already flushed with hunger, and yanked his shirt off over his head. His eyes glued to Blaine, Kurt undid the buttons and buckles and zips of his own outfit as quickly as he could.

Despite how fast Kurt worked, the simplicity of Blaine's outfit meant he got naked first. Kurt groaned when Blaine climbed onto the bed and sprawled on his belly, legs spread just enough to tease Kurt with the hole he couldn't quite see. Blaine propped himself up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder at Kurt. Kurt folded his pants and set them aside. "Don't give me that coy look when you just got right on your belly and spread for me," he said, shucking his underwear and heading over to join Blaine. "You're so hungry for it you don't even need me to kiss you or stoke your dick to warm you up, you just want to go straight to the fucking."

"Can you blame me?" Blaine asked, looking Kurt up and down; his eyes lingered on Kurt's cock. "Look at you."

Kurt stood next to the bed for a moment and curled his hand around his cock, stroking slowly. Sometimes it really sucked that he couldn't get his hand all the way around the shaft, but he loved feeling himself grow harder and longer, his cock hot in his grasp. Kurt gasped when his thumb grazed the sensitive head on the upstroke and okay, that was enough teasing, he wanted hot slickness wrapped around him. "Lucky for you," he said breathlessly, grabbing lube from the nightstand drawer and climbing onto the bed behind Blaine, "you have a very indulgent boyfriend." Kurt placed one hand on Blaine's tailbone and dragged it down over the curve of his ass, then pushed in between the cheeks and rubbed a dry finger over the tiny, tight hole there. "I'm going to break you open," Kurt murmured, dick throbbing.

Blaine whimpered and scrambled up onto his hands and knees. "Yes, please, give it to me," he begged, pushing his ass towards Kurt.

"I will," Kurt promised. He opened the lube and squirted a thick stream of it right into the crease of Blaine's ass, watching it run down over his hole and onto his balls. There was no point in trying to be neat; by the time they were done Blaine was going to be wet from hips to thighs. "I'm going to push my cock into this shy little hole of yours," he pushed a finger inside, heat throbbing through him as Blaine hitched his hips towards Kurt, "and fill you up so deep that you can _taste_ it." Kurt twisted his finger and Blaine whined desperately. "Listen to you," Kurt said roughly. He added another finger, ignoring his boyfriend's startled _oh!_ and pushing them in deep. "So eager. You're going to take me, baby, and I'm going to fuck you until you can't breathe, until your ass burns and your throat is raw from begging for me."

"Kurt," Blaine wailed, hips rocking back onto Kurt's fingers.

Kurt ran a hand over Blaine's trembling back. "You are so hot." To hell with this, Kurt couldn't wait anymore. He pulled his fingers out of Blaine and fumbled for the lube, slicked up his cock and pressed it to Blaine's hole. It looked obscene, the fat head of it shiny with lube and pre-come nudging against the impossibly small opening of Blaine's body.

"Kurt, Kurt," Blaine gasped, voice tight and frantic, "I need anoth- _Ah!_" Blaine shouted, his voice high and raw, as Kurt forced his way past the ring of muscle. God, Blaine was tight; if it wasn't for the hot, silky flesh wrapped around him Kurt wouldn't have believed there was an opening to invade, to sink himself into.

If he paused for a moment Kurt was sure he'd come before he got to fuck Blaine properly, so he didn't pause, just kept pushing in deeper. He bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut, but God, that didn't help at all, because now there was nothing to distract him from the stream of curses pouring out of Blaine so loudly that Kurt swore they echoed. Or maybe that was just Blaine's voice breaking and tripping over itself.

Kurt struggled to speak. "You're taking it so good, Blaine." He looked down and moaned at the sight of Blaine's hole stretched wide around his cock. "So good," he said breathlessly. "Halfway there." Blaine groaned brokenly, his knees going weak so that Kurt had to grip his hips tightly to keep them where he wanted them. "That's it, you just let me spread you open and fill you up, stuff you so full of my cock I change the shape of your hole, remake you to fit me, your ass a glove for my cock, stretched to hold me inside."

"Oh, _please_, yes, Kurt," Blaine sobbed. The sound went right to Kurt's cock and his hips bucked, forcing the last few inches into Blaine in one short thrust. Blaine shouted; his whole body rocked forward, shying away from the sudden intrusion, but Kurt yanked back on his hips, impaling Blaine again, his groin pressed tight to the curve of Blaine's ass.

"Fuck, I think you must have been made to be fucked," Kurt panted, resting his forehead against Blaine's back as he struggled for enough control to move. "Your sweet ass just fits my hips so perfectly." He twisted his hips, stirring his cock inside Blaine, and savored the loud moan it tore from the other boy. "And you're so warm and snug inside, I almost don't want to move."

The words tumbled out of Blaine. "I need it, Kurt, please, I need you to fuck me, your cock pounding into me, take me apart, please fuck me, _please_-"

Kurt groaned and gave his hips one more twist before pulling out, breath catching in his throat at the delicious drag of Blaine's hole clinging to his cock. Blaine was still begging, but Kurt could see him shift his arms, bracing himself, and Kurt's heart pounded in anticipation. When just the head of his cock remained inside Blaine he paused for one breathless second before snapping his hips forward and plunging the full length of his cock into Blaine's ass...and Blaine _screamed_, all restraint broken.

"You sound so good," Kurt said, pulling back again. "Give me your voice, Blaine, let me fuck it right out of you." He thrust in deep again, tearing another cry from Blaine. "You're opening up for me now, aren't you? Your ass is all slick and stretched and open," and God, it really wasn't, Blaine was so tight it was crazy, but the words sounded so good and Kurt knew he could make them true, could fuck Blaine until he was wrecked and sloppy, "and I think you can take it harder."

"Oh God." Blaine's voice broke on the words, but he pushed back into Kurt's next thrust. Close enough to a yes. Kurt picked up the pace, not pulling out quite so far but burying himself again with all the strength he has. Their skin slapped together loudly, punctuating Blaine's eager shouts. Kurt felt like he was burning up inside, pleasure sparking along his nerves like static every time he felt Blaine's body give way before his. He wasn't going to last much longer, not like this, so Kurt let go of one of Blaine's hips and reached around to take hold of his cock instead. He was dripping with pre-come and desperately rigid in Kurt's hand and Kurt could feel him throb when Kurt fucked into him again.

It was too much, feeling how Blaine loved getting reamed, and Kurt lost it. He thrust in deep before he came and groaned in satisfaction as the first pulse of come shot out of him. Blaine's ass clenched around him and Kurt spurted again, and again, and Blaine really was wet inside now, but Kurt wasn't done yet. He rested his forehead on Blaine's back and panted through the rest, filling Blaine up with his load.

When he was finally done, Kurt scraped together enough control to give Blaine a couple of good, hard strokes, and that's all he needed to come, too. Blaine's orgasm tightened his ass and Kurt groaned as one last bit of come was wrung out of him. He was starting to go soft, he needed to pull out, and Blaine was sagging beneath him.

"Hang on," Kurt said, straightening up but still buried in Blaine. "Stay on your knees."

"Kurt," Blaine whined, but his posture firmed up.

Slowly, Kurt withdrew, watching as his cock slid out of Blaine's reddened hole. When the head finally pulled free a rush of come followed it, spilled out of the twitching opening and slicked Blaine's balls and thighs. "Oh my God," Kurt breathed. He held the cheeks of Blaine's ass apart, staring. Blaine's hole was cherry red and gaping, fluttering like it wanted to close up but was unable to mange it. As Kurt watched, another stream of come escaped.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was gravelly. "Can I clean up now?"

"No." Kurt licked his lips. "I want you to push it out."

"...what?"

"You're full of my come," Kurt said, not looking away from Blaine's abused, leaking hole. "I want you to push it out of this wrecked hole for me."

Blaine made a broken noise, but his ass flexed and another burst of come poured out of him. Kurt didn't think, couldn't think, he just leaned in and licked it up, pushing his tongue into Blaine searching for more. "Again," he demanded, lips against Blaine's rim, and as Blaine forced the come out of his ass, Kurt swallowed and sucked until he was breathless and somehow getting hard again. He made himself sit back, still holding Blaine's cheeks apart, and watched as a load of come pulsed from Blaine's hole. Suddenly it seemed a shame Blaine hadn't gotten to taste any. Kurt let go of one ass cheek and wiped up some come with two fingers, but it didn't seem like enough, so he pushed his fingers inside Blaine, ignored the sharp cry that garnered, and scooped out some more. "Roll over," he ordered.

Blaine didn't argue, just turned onto his back. Kurt crawled up his body and offered his come covered fingers to Blaine. Blaine's eyes widened, but he opened his mouth and let Kurt feed it to him, that first taste and then another, and when Kurt pushed his fingers into Blaine for a third go he paused. Blaine's ass was slippery and wet and loose. Open.

Ready.

Kurt's cock throbbed and he knew he had to do this. Needed it. He scrambled of the bed and hooked his hands behind Blaine's bent knees, pulling him towards Kurt until his ass was at the edge of the bed. He looked up at Blaine, feeling wild. "I fucked you open so well," he said, "I don't think I even need to prep you again."

"_Kurt_," Blaine breathed. "Go slow."

Kurt pushed Blaine's legs back, exposing his sloppy hole, sagging open and empty. "I'll try."

The head of his cock slipped inside so much easier this time, Kurt's come and leftover lube making the slide wonderfully smooth. Kurt sighed in satisfaction as he sheathed himself again. Blaine wasn't so deliciously, torturously tight anymore. No, this was a different kind of pleasure, a wet, easy openness that told Kurt _I'm here, use me, enjoy me, it's what I'm for_.

Closing his eyes, Kurt focused on the heat surrounding his cock and set up a steady, rolling rhythm. Blaine's groans every time Kurt slid into him made for the perfect background music, his breath hitching every time Kurt pushed in a little too hard. Those little catches sounded so _good_, though.

After awhile Kurt opened his eyes and drank in the sight of Blaine spread out before him, his knees pushed up under Kurt's hands, his hand wrapped around his flushed, straining cock. His body shone with sweat and his expression was loose, lips bitten red and swollen. Kurt had never seen him look so thoroughly fucked before. Kurt just wanted to push into him again and again and God, why couldn't he?

He pulled back, this time letting his cock slip out of Blaine completely. He paused just long enough for Blaine's fucked out hole to try-and fail-to tighten up before thrusting inside again. Blaine cried out, not as loud as before, but it sounded like he might not have the voice for that. So Kurt did it again, pulled out, waited for the futile flex of Blaine's hole, and pushed inside.

Blaine's legs trembled in Kurt's grip, his hand jerking with desperate speed on his cock. He clenched his eyes shut but Kurt kept his gazed fixed on Blaine's face, savoring the gasp and cry Blaine let out each and every time Kurt's thick cock entered him. Blaine's head pushed back against the bed and Kurt knew he'd be coming any moment, so he pushed in deep, sealed their bodies together, and bucked his hips until Blaine broke. It was easy to let the tightening of Blaine's body wring Kurt's climax from him, too.

Blaine went so totally limp afterwards, even when Kurt pulled out for the last time, that for a moment Kurt thought he'd passed out. But when Kurt tugged him up onto the bed he weakly cooperated. Kurt turned onto his side and just looked at Blaine, eyes tracing over his sweat damp hair and bitten lips and slack, wrung out muscles. "I love how you take my cock," he murmured.

"Good," Blaine muttered wryly, "because I think you've ruined me for anyone else."

Kurt smiled.

-End-


End file.
